


Daphne's Night Out

by Modren83



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Daphne Blake - Freeform, Erotica, F/M, Fred Jones - Freeform, Hands-free Orgasm, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers - Freeform, Orgasm, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Porn, Relationship Problems, Smut, Velma Dinkley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modren83/pseuds/Modren83
Summary: Daphne Blake has a problem. Ever since she became hypnotized while working a case, she can't get it out of her head. Her friends don't understand, so she turns to other options.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Daphne's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AWMBH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWMBH/gifts).



“Jeepers, it’s cold!”

I clutched my jacket tighter, cursing myself for not bringing something heavier with me. The city had a reputation for being chilly, but I never thought it would be _this_ cold, even in July.

We stopped here to investigate a case involving a supposedly-haunted hotel – which, I’m sure you’ll be _shocked_ to know, wasn’t haunted at all – and the hotel managers were all too happy to give us a free night in some of their most expensive rooms. So it did pain me a little bit to leave them there for the night. Freddie took it the hardest, of course. I’m sure he was begging for a night where it would be just the two of us, away from the rest of the gang. But I batted my eyes at him and pouted a bit and he eventually let me go. Velma was a bit more skeptical. She probably knows more than she was letting on about some of my recent… interests. As for Shaggy, well, nothing ever seemed to bother him. Except when the managers made a fuss about their “no pets” policy.

But this was something I needed to do. The truth was, I’ve been wanting to do something like this for ages.

It started back when we helped out those circus performers. One minute, Freddie and I are searching a costume tent, and the next some creepy clown is holding a coin in front of my face and everything goes dark. I remember what the clown said to me as my mind started to fade: “Watch the pretty coin of gold, and you will do as you are told.” When I woke up, I was soaking wet and wearing some ridiculous dress. Velma and Shaggy tried to keep a straight face, but I could tell they were laughing at me behind my back.

But, still, I felt something else. When I was under that clown’s spell, I felt… peaceful. Happy. It was nice, not having to worry about when the next job would come in or some stupid riddle we had to solve. I could just drift.

I’d started trying out some recreational hypnosis after that. Nothing risqué, mind you. Just some basic relaxation. I passed it off as mediation to the rest of the gang, and in a way I guess it was. I never got quite as deep as I did with the coin, but I did manage to get a little relaxation in. Which is something you can’t take for granted when you spend most of your time in a van with three other people and a big dog.

And then there was the Hypno-Haunt. We’d all volunteered to do this stage hypnosis show, and I’ll admit, it was a bit of a thrill to experience hypnosis with my friends. Maybe I’d be able to share one of my interests with the rest of the gang for once. But then this creeper showed up. I should’ve been scared, terrified even. A creeper jumped out at me and threatened to brainwash all my friends, after all. But instead I felt happy. Even though it was a villain doing it, I didn’t care; I just wanted to be hypnotized. The next thing I knew, I thought I was Velma! Like, I could see that Velma was sitting next to me, and she looked like herself, but I still was completely convinced that I was her, and she was convinced she was me. I even had her terrible eyesight, and _man_ , she is not kidding when she says she can’t see a thing without her glasses.

But, anyway, we found the guy who was responsible, we all went back to normal, blah blah blah, “meddling kids,” and all that. And after that, we all got back on the road like nothing ever happened. But I felt… different. The clown had sparked a casual interest in hypnosis, but this had cemented it. I longed for trance like nothing else. I didn’t care who was swinging the pocketwatch, as long as they were able to put me under.

Before long, I started silently praying that the next creep we tried to unmask would try to hypnotize me, try to make me do something outrageous or put me in some sexy outfit. I wanted to experience that feeling, that thrill again. But I knew that, if I gave in to that desire, I’d be putting all my friends at risk. I wanted to tell them about this obsession of mine, but the way they talked about our previous experiences made me feel ashamed. Fred and Shaggy talked about swapping personalities like it was the worst experience they’d ever had, and Velma said she was worried sick about me when she saw me riding that unicycle across the tightrope.

They’ll probably never understand. But tonight, maybe I’d meet some people who would.

Cold weather wasn’t the only thing this city was famous for. I looked up at the neon sign and chuckled. It was a crude animation of a woman in dominatrix gear whipping the ground. Evidently, this place did not value subtlety. But it had a pretty healthy reputation in the recreational hypnosis community, and that’s all I cared about. I needed to get this out of my system, before it got us all kidnapped or killed or who knows what.

I opened the door. If the outside wasn’t blatant about what this place was, then this would leave no room for imagination. The blonde woman kneeled on the floor with her arms behind her back. She wore a pair of bright pink heels, a lot of makeup, and nothing else.

A man with long black hair stood above her, wearing what looked like a cheap Dracula cape he bought from a Halloween store. He smiled proudly at the woman, who was shuddering and whimpering like she had a vibrator held to her clit. But there was nothing there. She moaned and panted and begged the man for release, but he just kept smiling at her.

Finally, when it seemed the woman couldn’t take it anymore, he snapped his fingers. The woman’s eyes went wide, and she let out a loud moan as she climaxed. She nearly toppled over, but stayed on her knees as if held up by some invisible force.

The man held his arms up and grinned at the small crowd of people. “Everyone, give Shawna a hand!”

The room erupted in applause, a few people whistling and hollering. I joined in, marveling at the sight. As Shawna came down from her orgasm, the man leaned in and whispered something in her ear before clapping twice. She blinked, and it was like a light switch went off in her head. I could immediately tell that something invisible had shifted inside her. She smiled at the crowd, kissed the man on the cheek, and walked on unsteady legs back into the crowd.

The man did a small flourish with his cape that I could tell he’d practiced in the mirror for _way_ longer than he’d like to admit. “Now,” he boomed, “who will be the next volunteer for the _incorrigible_ Baron!”

My hand immediately shot up. Something told me he wasn’t using that word right, but I didn’t care. I wanted what Shawna had. No, not just wanted; I _needed_ it.

His eyes met mine, and he smiled. “And the lucky one tonight is the beautiful redhead in the purple dress!”

I giggled and got up on stage, feeling both butterflies in my stomach and another form of excitement a little bit below that. The Baron held my hand and asked me my name.

“Daphne,” I replied.

“Ah, such a pretty name for a pretty girl! I don’t believe we’ve seen you around these parts, are you perhaps new in town?”

“Just visiting. First time in the city, and my first time in a place like this.”

“Oh, is that so?” The Baron looked especially intrigued by that response. “I do hope I haven’t been too theatrical for your tastes.”

I shrugged. “Honestly, I’m kinda used to that by now.”

He chuckled. “Well, it’s quite fortuitous that purple is your color. Because it just so happens to be _my_ color as well.”

He reached into his pocket and dramatically pulled out a small purple crystal, hanging on a silver chain. Even in the dim lighting of the dungeon, it sparkled dazzlingly. “Have you been hypnotized before?” he asked.

“A few times, yes. It’s become a bit of a habit over the past few months. Lots of files, a little stage stuff.”

“Very good.” The Baron held the crystal slightly above eye level, so I had to look up a bit to see it. “So you already know how it should feel to go into trance. You can just let those feelings rush back to you now. Feel that nice, peaceful feeling start to creep into your mind. Let the rest of your thoughts fade away.”

I nodded, already feeling myself start to drift. I’d felt this so many times, lying in the back of the van and putting on a relaxation file and losing a half hour or so. But this felt different. I knew that when I dropped, I’d end up doing something a lot more X-rated than riding a unicycle or thinking I’m someone else. I didn’t know exactly what the Baron had in mind for me, but I didn’t really care. My worries and concerns faded away the longer I stared at the crystal, and the Baron’s words passed effortlessly into my mind. My eyelids grew heavier, and I fell further and further into sleepy, peaceful, obedient feeling.

When he snapped his fingers, I smiled and sank into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission by the wonderful [AWMBH](https://twitter.com/awmbhville). He's been a champion of Hypnokinkster Daphne Rights, and it was an honor to work with him on this piece.
> 
> I don't normally post on AO3, but you can find my other links [here](https://modren.carrd.co/). I don't know if or when I'll ever post a story on here, but if this does well, I might start reposting my other work here.


End file.
